


it was enchanting to meet you

by liannyeong



Series: enchanted [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, F/M, Getting Back Together, Memory Loss, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liannyeong/pseuds/liannyeong
Summary: “my thoughts will echo your name, until i see you again”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kang Seulgi, Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Reader
Series: enchanted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165817
Kudos: 1





	it was enchanting to meet you

**_early august 2019._ **

jaebum has been busy with projects all year long, ever since he returned. it took him some time before he got used to the routine again. he wasn't confident to take any projects for the first month or so, but he slowly accepted offers to get into the momentum. and now, his schedule is packed. there is barely any time to relax. but jaebum doesn't complain about it. rather, he's thankful that his time is occupied with work. after all, his personal life hasn't been the best for the past year.

"what's up jayb~" a voice interrupts jaebum's monologue.

jaebum sighs. there's only one particular person that tires him. he looks up from his camera to greet back. but he notices only one person. "hey bam. where's yeji?"

"ah, about that," bambam replies, scratching the side of his neck. "yeji's not participating this time. she's packed with other shoots. i got a new model but... she has zero experience." 

yeji always models for bambam's fashion collections, and the designer has always made sure yeji is his model, claiming that yeji brings out the best in his work. so it's unlike bambam to take a risk like this. nevertheless, jaebum trusts his decision to use a substitute. with a model that has no experience, it'll probably a long day, jaebum thinks. bambam eyes him, worried and at the same time, cautious. jaebum flashes him a smile and pats his back.

"i'll be nice," he assures the designer, who immediately looks relieved. bambam proceeds to call his model in for an introduction. but jaebum isn't interested. models come and go, so he barely pays them any attention. as long as they're able to conform to his instructions and directions, it'll be easy. he's busy setting up his camera, double-checking the theme when he hears a sharp intake of breath.

jaebum looks over and freezes.

_jaein._

with her wide doe eyes, she's staring at him as if she just saw a ghost.

bambam speaks then, introducing the two, "jaein, this is jaebum, the photographer i always work with for my collections. jaebum, this is--"

"jaein," jaebum exhales. her name feels strangely familiar on his tongue despite not having said it aloud for so long.

"oh, you two know each other?" bambam blinks at them, clueless at the tension in the air.

"just a little," jaein replies in a small voice.

jaebum's eyes never left jaein. it's just been a long while since he last saw her. no, he hasn't been counting. he doesn't want to remember that memory when she-- _no, let's stop right there._

she just smiles professionally, bowing politely, as she says, "please take care of me. i'm inexperienced in this whole... modeling thing."

jaebum keeps mum, nodding blankly. bambam doesn't say anything -- clueless still -- as he leads jaein to the changing room. in the meantime, jaebum tries to set his mind right: focus on his work and nothing else. he cannot be distracted with past memories.

but god, how can he not? jaein emerges from the room, make-up on, dressed in bambam's latest fall collection, making jaebum's heart skip a beat. _she looks beautiful_ , his traitorous mind keeps whispering. there are only a handful of outfits for her to change into, but she seems to shine in every one of them.

it's obvious that jaein has zero experience in modelling. her posture a little awkward, expression rather dull. but as jaebum directs her, she gets the hang of it slowly. jaein has a naturally beautiful body, jaebum realizes. that is why bambam chooses jaein as his model. her figure is similar to yeji's: lean, petite and feminine.

for one particular close-up shot, jaebum instructs jaein to put her hand underneath her chin and look directly at the camera lens. but he quickly regrets it, for he gets entranced with her eyes. it's like a blackhole: her gaze sucking him in, no way out. it's been so long time since she looked at him directly in the eye.

jaein blinks, a little confused. and jaebum realizes how distracted he was and quickly snapped out of it. he brings the camera up to his face, its body covering his burning face. jaebum mentally berates himself for the momentary slip-up.

a few more shots and then, jaebum announces the end of the shooting. bambam emerges from the corner, looking pleased as he stands in front of jaebum's computer screen, the photos displayed. he beckons the new model to see the photos too.

"you look great!" bambam praises the female from the side. jaebum notices how she pinches the boy's arm, embarrassed.

"it's because i'm wearing your designs!" jaein flounders, giggling. "and besides," she continues, tone now normal and polite, "the shots were taken well."

jaebum feels a pair of eyes on him, and it makes his skin warm. he turns, and jaein is looking at him directly, unafraid. her lips curl up into a smile. jaebum feels breathless. when did he last see that smile, jaebum doesn't even know. her eyes twinkle, sincere, as she utters. "thank you."

it feels like time has stopped and his vision tunneled only for jaein. it's like a sweet dream that jaebum would never want to wake from. it reminds him of the time when they were washing dishes at the cafe, and they had been playful, splashing water at each other. at that time, jaebum wished for jaein to be in his life forever. but look at them now. just strangers with a past.

jaebum clears his throat, stuttering, "t-thank you..."

but it's all drowned out by bambam whining from hunger. the designer pushes jaein into the changing room, urging her to be quick. within record, the two hastily left jaebum's studio, leaving him all alone with jaein's photos still displayed on his computer.

\---

**_early october 2019._ **

afterwards, jaebum hasn't heard anything from jaein. no, he hasn't asked about her. but he knows that bambam is in constant contact with her. heck, he goes to the yoo's cat cafe weekly, claiming to have fallen for the cats there. the designer keeps pestering jaebum to visit their cafe, not knowing that he lived there for almost half a year.

nevertheless, jaein has been frequently appearing in jaebum's dreams. it's not the same scene, but it has a common theme. they would spend the time together -- sometimes going on dates, sometimes just laughing about nothing in particular and other times lazing around in bed -- but the dream always ends with jaein calling his name. just a plain "jaebum" followed by a soft smile. she would always be glowing, the sunlight always on her back.

jaebum doesn't know why he has been dreaming of her, but now his mind is plagued with thoughts of jaein. like some lovesick puppy, he would always want to know more about jaein's day. just a glimpse of her face would be enough too. but circumstances disallow him. he cannot drive to ilsan in the middle of the night just to see her. god, that would make him a creep. so he just bears it within himself, tries to contain it despite the growing urge to seek it out.

jaebum has an exhibition coming up, and it has taken his mind off certain things. or rather, a particular person. he had a fleeting thought to invite jaein just so he could see her again. but he decided not to. he doesn't want to transgress any boundary between them, if there is even one. jaein probably wouldn't want him in her life anyway. jinyoung had scoffed at his opinion, arms were crossed in disapproval.

"you're just assuming things," his best friend had said.

but jaebum doesn't think so. because if he was in jaein's shoes, he wouldn't want to do anything with the person who hurt him the most.

"but that's not for you to decide," jinyoung had responded.

yeah, it's not. he doesn't have a say in anything jaein does now. yet he just feels that it's wrong to try to insert himself into jaein's life again.

but in this moment, seeing jaein in his exhibition, jaebum thinks it's a mirage. did he miss her so much, yearn for her so much that he starts hallucinating? he sees her waltzing through the main door, dressed in a simple peach sweater tucked into blue denim jeans. he hadn't sent her an invitation at all. it must have been--

"i invited her," jinyoung says from his side. jaebum didn't even hear his friend's footsteps, too focused on jaein. the younger man squeezes jaebum's shoulder. "go talk to her."

"i'm not sure if i should..."

"just think of it as a host-guest interaction," jinyoung advises. "start small. maybe it'll grow bigger." he grins. jaebum doesn't know what his friend is plotting in his head but he reckons the idea isn't bad. so the man takes a deep breath, smoothing his clothes before making his way.

"hello," jaebum starts.

"hello," jaein greets back, a friendly smile on her lips. "congratulations on your exhibition. i just reached but your works are truly splendid."

jaebum preens at the compliment, thanking her. "would you like a personal tour?" he offers.

"um-- it's fine. i don't wish to burden you."

"it's not burdensome at all. i'm free anyway."

jaein is reluctant in accepting the offer. but when jaebum insists, she gives in. pleased, jaebum brings her around the hall, providing the background information on his works, commenting a little on his thought process as he goes along. he doesn't know how time has flown by so fast. they finished the tour but he craves for more time. he doesn't want the day to end so soon. he doesn't want jaein to leave yet.

"i hope i wasn't boring you," jaebum says, passing her a cup of water when they're in the vip lounge room, away from the masses. they sit comfortably next to each other. jaein doesn't even try to move away.

"oh no, you weren't. i liked it very much, thank you," jaein assures him, sipping on the water.

"really? then shall i have a pop quiz about the works?" he teases.

jaein laughs, a sound jaebum hasn't heard in a long while. "bring it on!"

jaebum's eyebrows raised high, surprised that jaein is willing to take up the challenge. he thinks for awhile, then starts asking the simple questions. surprisingly, jaein gets it all correct. she really did listen to his commentary.

"do you have a favorite piece?" he asks.

jaein nods. "i like the shot of the stray cats in an alley. it reminds me of home."

that shot was taken when jaebum roamed around the streets for inspiration. he noticed a cat making its way into the alley. out of curiosity, he followed and that was how he saw a few stray cats making themselves comfortable at the weirdest spots. the scene paralleled his life at that moment: lost, left abandoned. but unlike the cats, jaebum doesn't have a place he can call home. there's only a place for him to rest. he's all alone.

"do you have a favorite?" she echoes his question.

"none," jaebum replies honestly, much to jaein's surprise. "i mean-- i do have a favorite piece, but i didn't put it out to the public."

"and why is that?"

"because..." jaebum trails off. it's hard to say. his favorite piece wasn't even his personal project. it was during the photoshoot for bambam's fashion collection. the shot of jaein looking directly at the camera, lips a little parted, eyes glazing. jaebum had stared at that photo for so long, he reckons it's tattooed in his mind. worse still, jaebum had actually printed it out in a huge canvas but stored away in his room, covered with a large cloth. perhaps that is the root cause of his constant dreams.

when jaebum snaps back to reality, jaein has expectant eyes on him. his answer never came because the door opens suddenly. there's footsteps approaching and a call of his name. jaebum sees how jaein becomes more upright now as if she's putting up walls. before he can even turn, there's a pair of arms wrapping around his neck from behind.

jaebum glances sideways, enough to see the person behind him. "you said you weren't coming."

"well, yeah, initially. but my schedule was finished so i have time now!" seulgi returns gleefully.

"i shall make a move first," jaein pipes up and seulgi looks as if she just noticed the female. "thank you for the invitation," she says. her eyes connect with jaebum's, and even if it's for a moment, jaebum feels his heart soar.

he chokes out, "you're welcome."

jaein smiles, politely bidding goodbye before walking away. jaebum can't help but watch her retreating back as she exits. she shuts the door and the sound of it echoes in the room. similar to his heart, jaebum feels void, empty.

"so!" seulgi brings his attention back. "are you done?"

"um, yeah. you don't want to look around?"

"nah, it's boring," seulgi says nonchalantly. it shuts jaebum. "let's grab dinner!" the female drags jaebum by the hand.

\---

**_late october_ _2019._**

"seulgi wants to continue with the engagement," jaebum confides in his best friend. he has been on the fence about it. seulgi brought up the topic during their dinner on the day of his photo exhibition. now that jaebum is back and well-adapted to his old life again, she suggested their relationship continue too. but jaebum wasn't able to give an answer then, requesting some time to think. he noticed how her smile dropped, but she quickly returned a wide smile. she even allowed jaebum to take as long as he needs.

"but i... i don't know. i just don't want to be in any relationship right now," jaebum adds. he sighs, leaning back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling. "honestly, i feel like i don't even know myself anymore. i was so sure about seulgi back then. but now, i don't even know if i could love her the way i used to."

jinyoung has kept his silence, carefully lending a listening ear. but when he speaks, his tone is cautious, words stringing out slowly. "if you must know," he starts, "i never liked seulgi that much."

jinyoung's sudden confession has jaebum wide-eyed, mouth agape. his own best friend dislikes seulgi, yet he didn't mention it once. when their eyes meet, jinyoung wears a serious expression.

his friend says, "people kept saying how you two are the perfect couple: highschool sweethearts that defied the 'breaking up during college' curse. but i always felt that you two are not meant for each other. it always seemed as if you're the only one in the relationship. you loved her more than she loved you. it was an imbalanced, one-sided relationship that i don't even know why you stayed for so long!"

jaebum's mind starts replaying memories with seulgi. true, there were moments when jaebum felt as if he's alone in the relationship. during college, jaebum remembers making time for her despite his busy schedules and tight deadlines. but seulgi always spent her free time hanging out with her other friends instead. and he always felt unappreciated for seulgi seldom goes out of her way for him.

yet he chose to stay with seulgi because of the butterflies he felt in his stomach whenever they're together. he chose to stay because even though seulgi's not always around, jaebum has someone to talk to. someone to share his moments with even if seulgi isn't that responsive.

but... why does that make him sound lonely? is seulgi just someone jaebum can channel his emotions to?

"towards your wedding day, do you remember?" jinyoung speaks again. "you were always on the edge."

the memories unfold like a crumpled piece of paper. jaebum hadn't realize his inability to recall anything leading up to the wedding and the accident. he remembers the good days spent in the past. he remembers his school days, from elementary all the way to college. he can recall his friends' faces and names. he knows everything but not the weeks before the wedding.

the next memory he has is waking at night (or early morning, he doesn't know), with blood trickling down his forehead, laying fully clothed on the side of a deserted road. not even a car was in sight, no belongings were found on him. he couldn't recall anything then, but neither was he lost nor scared. heck, he was oddly calm at that moment. out of pity, the cashier at the nearest convenience store bought him bandages, a bottle of drink and a cup of ramen. thereafter, jaebum spent the rest of his days aimlessly until he chanced upon the cat cafe and was given a proper shelter.

but now, with jinyoung slowly unraveling the truth, the missing pieces of the puzzle is retrieved too.

"you were so anxious," jinyoung continues. "you worried a lot. you kept wondering if you were making the right decision. there's no denying that you love seulgi, but you were no longer sure if you could be truly happy with her. you told me you no longer felt connected to her. you said you felt distant from her as time went by. you proposed to her only because it was the next logical step."

"but you went missing and--" jinyoung pauses. "when i found you at the cat cafe, it looked as if you were a completely different person! the way you and jaein looked at each other... you were so lovestruck. yeah, perhaps you were happy with seulgi. but honestly, you looked much happier with jaein."

"but i hurt her," jaebum admits. "i hurt her so bad. will she ever forgive me--"

"i extended the invitation to her in hopes you'd actually talk it out with her," jinyoung interjects. "but instead, you had dinner with seulgi."

jaebum breathes heavily through his nose. he didn't want to have a dinner with seulgi in the first place. he wanted to stay longer with jaein. he wanted to spend more time with her. but the universe doesn't seem to agree with his plans. seulgi just had to pop up at the last minute. she just had to disrupt the flow. _god_ , how much jaebum wished seulgi never showed up that day,

"look," his friend starts again. "i'm not gonna tell you what to do. but i want you to weigh your options. who do you truly wish to spend the rest of your life with?"

their eyes meet, and jinyoung has this leveled gaze. it's as if he's calculating something in his mind. jaebum swears he could hear the shifting of gears in his friend's mind. he leans back, arms crossed atop of his chest, a smirk on his face.

"but i think the answer is obvious since you keep a portrait of a certain someone in your room."

jaebum only keeps mum.

\---

**_early november 2019._ **

impulsively, jaebum visits the cat cafe. but in his defence, he was in the area. he had an outdoor photoshoot that is located in ilsan. so he didn't think it would hurt anybody with a surprise visit. the twins are no doubt, in total shock. but youngjae is furious. his face is so red, gaze ablaze when his eyes meet jaebum's. if looks could kill, jaebum would have been murdered in the most brutal way possible. he almost lunged at jaebum, if not for jaein holding him back.

"i'm sorry," jaebum utters, voice shaky. "i was wrong. i... i'm truly sorry."

"an apology won't fix anything, you jerk!" youngjae screams. "how dare you step into this place! how dare you come back!"

"youngjae, please--" jaein tries to placate her brother, placing a hand on his chest. that seems to do the trick for the man glances at his sister, exchanging a look. jaebum can never understand their communication through eyes. these twins, jaebum thinks, they're telepathic.

then youngjae glares at jaebum. he points a finger at him, warning, "i would have punched you if not for my sister. you hurt her again, i'll make you pay." he storms off, but doesn't move far. it's just enough to give privacy for the remaining two to talk.

jaein gestures jaebum to sit at the table. she makes two mugs of hot tea, placing one in front of jaebum. then she takes the opposite seat to jaebum.

"youngjae was mad when i went to your exhibition," jaein says, voice hushed like a whisper. she looks over her shoulder, glancing at her brother who has busied himself with grooming the cats. but jaebum knows he's keeping a close eye on him. it's understandable, jaebum says to himself. he hurt his sister so bad, of course youngjae would be protective of her.

"then why did you?" jaebum asks, quiet.

jaein stares at the table, fingers wrapped around her mug. "i guess i just wanted to see how you were doing. your exhibition was packed so it gave me assurance that you're doing really well. and that i needn't worry anymore. but i didn't expect to bump into you."

"thank you for coming down. i truly appreciate it."

"anyway, what brings you here?" jaein asks a moment later, leaning back with her arms crossed.

"i don't know..." jaebum weakly answers.

jaein has a small frown on her face. she must be confused with his answer. he came here on impulse. no purpose at all. besides, he was made clear that he's not welcomed anymore.

"how's seulgi?"

hearing that name already has him feeling... void? he doesn't even know how to describe it. perhaps seulgi was once the apple of jaebum's eye. but now, jaebum wonders if he even feels anything for her.

"she's fine... i think," jaebum answers. he doesn't know why he says the next sentence, but he just feels the need to inform jaein. "we're not really... together now. things haven't been working out so well."

his thoughts start to flow slowly, words pouring out his mouth like a viscous liquid. it comes out almost naturally, even jaebum himself is surprised at the honesty he's expressing. "i just... i just don't know myself anymore," he starts. "even with all these memories, i don't remember myself. i can't seem to find myself anymore. i feel lost."

jaein hums, listening attentively. "maybe... you should approach in a different way?" she suggests. "i mean-- you've been engrossed in piecing your memories together. but what about your heart? what does your heart say?"

"my heart," jaebum echoes. he ponders. what has his heart been saying? what has his heart been feeling? he's aware that his heart has changed. he's not really into seulgi anymore. he has noticed that his heart has been yearning for someone else instead. but his mind has always come up with its own reasons to counter his heart's whispers.

"my heart is at war with my mind," he answers. jaebum has his eyes locked on jaein's. she waits patiently for his elaboration. "my heart wants what it can't have."

jaein's eyes are relentless as she presses, "and what exactly does your heart wants?"

jaebum doesn't look away as he exhales, "you."

he sees how her expression changes. jaw taut, eyebrows furrowed. perhaps it's a hint of anger, he doesn't know. jaein is the first to break the eye contact. then she scoffs. "why? why now?"

"were you not happy with seulgi?" she spits. "just a year ago, you looked so in love with her. why the change in heart?"

jaebum winces at the sharpness of her voice. her eyes are blazing now.

"you seemed so sure with her during the return party. _god_ , you didn't even bother to tell me about her!" she raises her voice.

jaebum's voice comes out small when he speaks, "i was scared... i couldn't understand my feelings at that point. the moment i saw seulgi, everything -- every single memory -- came back! it felt natural to be with seulgi again. but at the same time, i-- i kept thinking about you. so i was just scared... that things wouldn't work out well. i wanted to wait to make sure about everything--"

jaein lets out a bitter laugh. "you make it sound as if i'm a safety net for you. that if seulgi did not take you back, you'd come to me."

jaebum leans forward, a sense of urgency washing over him. "no, that's not it! i don't think of you that way-"

"did you even hear yourself?" she cuts. "you left me hanging while you were busy enjoying your time with someone else! you threw me aside like i was nothing! and now what? you want me back?"

"i--"

"it's time for you to leave," youngjae's voice cuts in. jaebum didn't even notice him approaching.

the heated atmosphere has simmered a little though it got jaebum catching his breath. jaein is breathing heavily too, face red with anger. but jaebum supposes he deserves it. it's a battle he was bound to lose from the start. his shoulders slump in defeat. jaebum takes youngjae's hint, standing up.

apologetic, he says, "i'm sorry. it's wrong of me to want you back as if nothing happened. i won't-- i won't disturb you again."

it breaks his heart when he utters those words, but it's for the best. it's what he deserves anyway.

\---

**_late december 2019._ **

jaebum tries to block out every single thought of jaein. he drowns himself into work, doesn't let himself rest too long. he's always on his feet, moving from places to places, doing projects after projects. even when he doesn't have any photoshoots, he's always editing the shots. so imagine his surprise when jaein shows up at his studio on a weekend, looking ever so pretty. he almost thinks it's another hallucination but when she comes close enough that he can smell her perfume, he knows she's real.

"can we talk?" jaein asks, uncertain. she glances at jaebum's computer screen.

the man just nods, saving his work before leading her to a small meeting room, the place messy with project drafts. jaebum offers a hot beverage but jaein refuses.

"i just want to apologize," she begins slowly, "for how i acted during our last conversation."

jaebum opens his mouth to disagree. that she has every right to get angry at him. that he deserves it. but jaein doesn't give him a chance to speak, reasoning, "i don't think it was the best way to handle it. so that's why i'm here."

she pauses for a while, then says, "i want you to know that i've forgiven you."

jaebum looks at her, head empty, confused. her lips curl into a small smile, more sad. she continues, "you hurt me but i was harsh too. it took me some time, but... i decided to forgive you and let it all go."

"thank you," jaebum utters, nodding. but his mind clinging onto the last part of her speech. jaein probably just wants to close this chapter and start a new one. perhaps with someone else, he doesn't know. doesn't ask. and perhaps he's too cowardly to find out the truth. 

"jaebum," jaein calls out. and the man flinches. it's as if he was doused in a bucket full of ice cold water. it reminds of the dreams he kept having, in which jaein only ever says his name, nothing more. 

"i keep dreaming about you," he confesses.

jaein's face hardens, cautious. "and what was i doing in your dreams?" her voice is like a whisper.

"just calling my name," he answers, eyes flicking at jaein's face, meeting her eyes. he hears his heart beating in his ears. a loud thrumming. he smiles painfully, mind echoing the way she calls his name. "you haven't-- you haven't said my name in a long time."

silence hangs in the air. there's tension and it's a little too heavy on jaebum's chest. it pins him down to his seat, and it immobilizes him. he wonders if jaein feels it too. she rises from her seat, moves towards him. he expects her to just walk out the room, to leave him alone again. but she doesn't. she stands behind him, bends forward, arms wrapping around his chest, cheek pressed against his temple. jaebum doesn't relax into the embrace no matter how much he wants to. because if this is temporary, he doesn't want to get too attached to it.

"jaebum," she whispers his name.

he stares into space, mind blank. now he thinks he has gone mad. he laughs to himself like a maniac.

"i must be dreaming..." he says to himself, the heels of his hands rubbing over his eyes. but the action spurs tears to fall. jaein must have realized this for she reaches for his face, wiping away the liquid with her thumb. jaebum feels the warmth from her hand seeping through his skin. the smell of her perfume stronger.

"i'm sorry, jaebum," she utters softly, her voice sad.

the male lunges forward, arms winding around her waist, face buried into her stomach. jaebum sobs, "don't go. please don't go. please don't leave me alone. stay. stay with me. don't leave me alone. don't go."

he feels her hands on his shoulders, lightly pressing onto the area. jaebum only tightens, not wanting to part. but she's insistent, pushing at his shoulders a little more strongly now. so jaebum obeys. he loosens his hold, but his fingers curl into the back of her shirt.

jaein slides a hand up, resting against his neck, only her thumb touching his jaw. she brushes the skin there, and jaebum sees her soft smile, eyes equally moist. then she bends down, the angle a little too awkward for her but she doesn't bother. jaebum feels her lips press onto his forehead, soft and warm. even when she pulls away, her hands stay put on his body, and the kiss feels like an imprint on his skin.

"i'm not going anywhere," she says, hushed.

then she steps back, letting him go. she's almost at the door when jaebum stands on his feet, in a mild state of panic.

"can i... can i see you again?" he asks, voice shaky.

jaein shoots him a smile. sincere. "you know where to find me."

\---

**_late february 2020._ **

moving apartments has never been an easy task. jaebum gets sentimental easily, he realizes. he can't even throw away his first camera even though it has been spoilt for years. he keeps it in a box, hidden away in his home and long forgotten. yet he can't bear to throw it away. or anything at all. so it's no surprise that he has way too many things to shift into the new apartment.

jinyoung has kindly offered to help. his friend has been nothing but the best pillar of support for the past year or so: always lending a listening ear or a shoulder to lean on. he understands the reason for jaebum's decision to move out.

when he reaches the new place, it's much cheaper and smaller than his previous apartment. but jaebum reckons he will find it a better place to live in. it takes a few days before he fully settled in. and it takes a few more before he finally bumps into the person he yearns to be close to. just a few blocks away from his new house.

"hi," he greets.

"jaebum," she breathes. then belatedly, "hi."

"how have you been?"

"fine," jaein answers, smiling. "everything's been fine. you? did you have a shoot around here?"

"no, actually i... i moved here about a month ago," he informs. jaein has her brows raised high, surprised. either she's surprised that he moved or that she didn't chance upon him earlier. if it's the latter, jaebum made sure they wouldn't cross paths before he was ready. he wanted a clean start, a fresh page to write.

jaebum offers a small smile. "i finally found the answers i sought," he explains. "and i followed my heart. it led me to this place. to you."

"but... what about seulgi? and your studio?"

"i broke it off with seulgi. i told her the truth. it didn't feel right anymore," jaebum answers. "i don't want to stay in the studio anymore. i'm doing outdoor photography now."

jaein nods, seemingly relieved that jaebum has figured things out. but a few seconds later, he notices her cheeks turn a little rosy. she murmurs, "so... you're not seeing anyone now?"

"no... are you?" he swallows his spit. "seeing anyone?"

"no..." she says quietly, shaking her head.

now it's jaebum's cheeks that feel warm. "then... would you like to have dinner? with me? like a date? unless you're uncomfortable with that--"

jaein smiles, chuckling. "that would be splendid."

\---

**_mid october 2020._ **

it's one of the rare weekends that jaebum has the luxury of sleeping in. work has been tough. he traveled to too many places for various projects, the deadlines close to one another. jaebum's personal time has been reduced to the bare minimum. so little rest, jaebum thinks he can burst any moment. but the best thing now is that he has someone next to him. someone to come home to.

still cozily wrapped in his blanket, the quiet morning could have never been anymore peaceful. but the other side of the bed is cold, empty so jaebum chooses to get out of bed.

he sees his beloved in the kitchen, busily making what seems like a pancake. jaebum pads his way over to her, snaking his arms around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder, cheek pressing against hers.

"morning," she greets, a smile in her voice even though jaebum couldn't see.

"pancakes?" he mumbles.

she nods. "i was planning to make you breakfast in bed. but now you're here."

"it's because you weren't in bed when i woke up. so i had to get out of bed."

"yeah, yeah. let's eat."

she brings the plates to the dining table but jaebum leads her to their room instead. they settle on the bed, comfortable, and dine. when they are finished, jaein moves to dump the plates in the kitchen sink but jaebum snatches them away and sets it aside on the side table. he gets under the covers and opens his arms, inviting jaein in. she doesn't refuse. she snuggles close, her head placed on his chest, a hand on his upper stomach. jaebum keeps a hand stroking her head, the other hand fiddling with hers.

it's slow and lazy, and they bask in the peaceful morning.

"you know," jaebum breaks the silence, voice almost like a whisper. "i always thought a home has to be a place. but i know better now."

jaebum looks down when jaein shifts. she's looking at him, eyes beautiful. "what do you mean?" 

he smiles at her, then he takes her hand in his, brings it up to his lips. he kisses the fingertips slow. she giggles. 

"you gave me shelter when i was lost," he says. "you loved me when i was a nobody. you forgave my mistakes. you accepted me with all my flaws. so thank you. thank you for waiting for me. for loving me."

she drags herself up, hands sliding up to his shoulders. she smiles sweetly.

"welcome home," jaein utters.

then she leans down, plants a kiss on his lips. it leaves jaebum chasing after it. so he adjusts themselves, pushes her down to lay on her back as he looms over her, cupping her face. jaein brings her hands to his wrists, and the sunlight that seeps through the curtains makes the silver band around their fingers gleam.

jaebum leans down, close enough that they're breathing into each other, his lips ghosting against hers. he whispers, "you're my home."

then he closes the gap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://liannyeong.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics).  
> If you like this work, do support me by buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong).


End file.
